The overall objective of this proposed project is biosystematic study of the genus Toxorhynchites, culminating in a monograph of all known Toxorhynchites. The final publication would include complete descriptions of all known stages, illustrations of eggs, larvae, pupae and portions of the adult, distribution, bionomics of all species and keys to all stages. Interim publications would include an initial review of the genus, new species descriptions and subgeneric revisions. BIBLIOGRAPHIC REFERENCES: Steffan, W. A. 1977. Source of type material of Toxorhynchites (Diptera: Culicidae). Mosq. Systematics 9(1): 58-72.